


Unbreakable Bond

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Unbreakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



**Title:** Unbreakable Bond  
 **Pairings:** Harry/Teddy, Sirius/Harry (both younger partners are 15)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~2100  
 **Content:** First time, rough sex, oral, comeplay, anal  
 **Summary:** Harry shows Teddy what he learned from his godfather.  
 **Prompt:** #24 Sirius teaches Harry that godfathers and godsons have a special bond.  
 **Author Note:** Thanks to [](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**traintracks**](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roozette**](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/) for their feedback and mad beta skilz. Written from a prompt left by [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/).

Harry spreads Teddy's arse cheeks, his thumbs nearly touching the wrinkled skin of his hole. He can hear Teddy panting, see his cock and balls hanging heavily between his thighs. Harry's been waiting for this moment for years. Ever since Sirius took him aside at Grimmauld Place, their first—and only—Christmas together.

~*~

Sirius poured Harry a glass of wine with dinner. "It'll make a man of you," he said with a wink.

Harry took a sip. It was nothing like Butterbeer but nor was it as strong as Firewhisky. Not willing to disappoint Sirius, he finished the glass, his body warm all over and his head light by the end.

"Want me to help you up the stairs?" Sirius asked after Harry had dozed off by the fire.

"Sure," Harry said, steadying himself on the arm of a chair as he stood. Sirius came and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. He smelled of cigarettes and wine and something _manly_ Harry associated with his godfather, though he wasn't quite sure what it was. He leaned into his embrace as they climbed the stairs, the rest of Grimmauld Place deserted.

"The wizarding world has some interesting traditions, Harry," Sirius said as they stood on the landing outside Harry's bedroom.

"Oh?" Harry said, scratching his chest and stifling a yawn. "Like what?"

"Well, cousins getting married for one," Sirius said. "Like my parents."

Harry nodded. He wasn't sure what that had to do with him, but he was suddenly glad his aunt hated magic, because he didn't want anything to do with Dudley.

Sirius stepped closer, resting on hand on the doorjamb, crowding Harry against the wall. "There is also a very special relationship between a godfather and his godson."

Sirius grinned, the wicked smile that did funny things to Harry's insides. It was like what he felt for Cho only ten times stronger. It also made his cock hard. Really hard.

One of Sirius's fingers trailed down Harry's cheek to his collarbone. "Want me to show you, Harry?" he said softly.

Harry really wasn't sure what Sirius was asking but his cock was saying yes so he breathed his reply.

"Yes."

Sirius opened the door to Harry's bedroom and pulled them both inside, then kicked the door shut behind them. His hands were on Harry immediately, smoothing down the front of his chest. "Let me see you."

Harry reached for the hem of his jumper with trembling hands and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the bed. He did the same with his ratty white T-shirt, baring his chest. He had a small patch of hair in the center which Sirius immediately noticed.

"Lovely," he said, touching the dark curls with his fingertips. Sirius brushed a thumb over one of Harry's nipples and Harry gasped as a pleasurable sensation shot straight to his cock.

"Didn't know they were so sensitive, did you?" Sirius said, chuckling. His warm, rough hands continued touching Harry's bare skin and Harry felt like he was on fire. Every nerve ending screamed for more, of what he didn't even know.

"All right?" Sirius asked as he dropped to one knee in front of Harry and unbuckled Harry's belt.

As long as I don't come, Harry thought, watching in awe as Sirius pulled his denims down and then palmed his cock through his pants.

"Let's see what else you're hiding." Sirius slowly freed Harry's cock from his pants and pushed them down to his ankles. Harry lifted his feet automatically, stepping out of his clothes.

Leaving him completely nude before a fully dressed man.

No one had ever seen him like this, and he knew he was blushing halfway down his chest, but there was nothing he wanted more right now than what happened next.

"I'm going to show you how to suck cock, Harry," Sirius said as he wrapped his hand around the base of Harry's. "Then you're going to suck mine until I come down your throat."

"Oh my God," Harry whispered, his knees nearly buckling as Sirius opened his mouth and sucked on the head. Sirius put a hand on the back of each of Harry's thighs and bobbed his head, taking Harry's cock all the way into his mouth.

Harry had no control over his body; his hips began to move and his hands tangled in Sirius's hair, pulling him closer. He could have sworn Sirius laughed but he couldn't quite hear it over the roaring in his ears. He'd never felt anything like Sirius's mouth on him—certainly the quick wanks he'd had in his bed or in the shower didn't compare.

"Sirius," he said, tugging at Sirius's hair, "I'm going to—"

Sirius sucked even harder and Harry was coming in an instant, his entire body rigid as he came in Sirius's mouth. He felt Sirius swallowing around him and felt lightheaded, his heart racing.

As Sirius stood, he kept his hands at Harry's back to keep him from falling, then leaned down and pressed his salty, bitter lips to Harry's. He couldn't believe he was tasting his own come for the first time from Sirius's lips.

"Delicious," Sirius said, his hand cupping Harry's soft cock and balls. "Now, it's your turn."

He pressed a hand to Harry's shoulder. Harry dropped to his knees, and Sirius opened his robes and pulled out his cock. Harry's mouth watered. It was so much longer and thicker and heavier looking. Big veins ran up the length and the head was a dark purple.

Harry looked up at Sirius and opened his mouth. Sirius groaned as he fisted his length and then pressed the head to Harry's tongue.

"Suck me, Harry," Sirius said, his voice gravelly and low. Harry put his hands on Sirius's hips and closed his mouth around the head. "Merlin, that's good," Sirius said, pushing his cock into Harry's mouth.

Harry felt his own cock hardening again—the sounds Sirius was making and the words he was saying arousing Harry all over again—thrilled to be pleasing Sirius this way.

Sirius moved a hand to the back of Harry's head and pushed his cock deeper. Harry tried not to gag but it was hard to breathe.

"You'll get used to it," Sirius said, still thrusting deep. Harry felt spit trickling down his chin and his eyes were watering but he was desperate not to disappoint Sirius. He'd learn to do this right and then Sirius would never send him away.

"Such a good boy, Harry," Sirius said, quickening his pace. Harry held very still, not even sucking so much as holding his head steady and letting Sirius fuck his face. Both his hands were on Harry's head, fingers digging into his scalp so hard it hurt.

Sirius grunted and stilled, hot come pouring into Harry's mouth. He tried to swallow but some spilled out of his mouth and fell to his chest and the floor. Sirius pulled his cock out of Harry's mouth and stood panting while Harry tried to catch his breath as well.

Then Sirius knelt down and kissed him again, licking the come from his face and putting it into Harry's mouth as best he could.

"Now we'll sleep, and then I'll fuck you until you scream," Sirius said, his mouth a hair's breadth away from Harry's lips. He pulled Harry to him and sucked at his neck, leaving a mark Harry would never forget.

~*~

"Please, Harry," Teddy says, his voice muffled in the pillow. He presses his arse back, begging.

Harry dips his fingers into the pot of lube, his heart pounding in his chest as he presses his index finger to Teddy's hole and Teddy hitches a breath. Harry pauses, his finger only a fingertip deep, and watches in amazement as Teddy's body welcomes him.

Teddy's arse is tight and Harry has to remind himself to go slow, sliding first one finger in, then a second. Teddy groans when Harry adds his third finger. His own cock is dripping, precome running down his shaft in anticipation.

When Teddy arches his back, Harry bites the inside of his cheek and slowly removes his fingers.

"Ready?" he says, slicking his cock with an abundance of lube.

"Uh-huh," Teddy replies, his voice cracking slightly.

Harry lines himself up and pushes. Teddy cries out as the head breaches his hole. The heat is like fire and Harry keeps pushing, pushing, pushing as Teddy scrabbles against the sheets.

"Hurts," Teddy says softly but doesn't push Harry away. He wants to fuck Teddy, hold him down and pound into him…but not yet.

"Shhh," he says running his hands down Teddy's flanks, giving him a moment to adjust. "Relax." Harry reaches between Teddy's legs and strokes his cock gently. When Teddy moans and starts rocking back against Harry, he knows he can start to move.

Pulling nearly the whole way out, Harry plunges back in, the tight heat blinding him to everything but the pleasure he feels. He grips Teddy's hips and repeats the motion over and over.

In deep, pull back.

It's good, so good, but Harry wants more. He presses Teddy's hips down, flattening him to the bed and snapping his hips, just this side of in-control as he hits Teddy's prostate and makes him howl. Harry's balls slap loudly against Teddy's perineum.

"Fuck, Harry, fuck," Teddy cries out, the side of his face pressed into the pillow. Teddy's arse tightens around him spasmodically and he knows Teddy's just come, frotting against the bed.

Harry wants to come, but he never wants this to end. This is Teddy's first time, with his godfather, a moment like no other. He thrusts in again and then pulls out.

"Roll over, Teddy," he says, his hand on Teddy's hip to help him. Teddy's chest is red from rubbing against the bed, only a few sparse hairs circling his nipples. He has come on his stomach and in his pubic hair but there's no sense cleaning that up. Not when Harry wants him to dirty him up all over again.

Teddy's eyes are glazed, his face sweaty, and his hair violet. Harry spreads Teddy's thighs, opening him up again with his fingers—not because he needs to but because he wants to. He watches Teddy's face as he stretches his hole and wonders if Sirius felt the same love for him that he feels for Teddy.

"Need you," Teddy says, moaning when Harry pulls his fingers free. Harry leans down to kiss him then thrusts back in, his tongue mimicking the movement of his cock. Teddy tips his head back and Harry sucks at his Adam's apple, then reaches between them and begins stroking Teddy's cock back to full hardness.

Harry moves his mouth to one of Teddy's nipples, laving it with the flat of his tongue and Teddy's hands tangle in his hair as he keens.

Sitting back up, he slips both hands under Teddy's arse, the new angle puller him deeper.

He can see tear tracks down Teddy's cheeks but his moans and cries are not from pain anymore. His cock is leaking again and Harry's wants to see if he can come three times before Harry comes once.

Just the idea makes Harry's cock pulse. He takes Teddy's legs and pushes them wider, holding his calves and fucking him as hard as he can.

"Come on, Harry," Teddy says, "fuck me."

Teddy's stroking himself, trying to match Harry's pace, but he's moving so fast everything's a blur.

Harry grits his teeth and slams into him. All he wants is to come deep inside Teddy's hot, young body. He feels his balls tighten, his come filling Teddy's arse in several long pulses. He stays there panting, eyes having fallen closed, until his cock slips free.

Teddy's still stroking himself and Harry bats his hand away. He pushes two fingers into Teddy's arse and starts rubbing his prostate while he strokes him.

"It's too much," Teddy says breathlessly even as his cock fucks Harry's hand and he fucks himself on Harry's fingers.

As Teddy comes again, his cock spilling over Harry's hand and onto his stomach, his arse clenching around Harry's fingers, Harry realises he's never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

He leans down and kisses Teddy hard.

After he cleans them up, he pulls Teddy close, spooning behind him, flaccid cock nestled against his arse. And as Teddy's breathing evens out as he falls asleep, Harry silently wishes he'd had more time with Sirius. He fully intends to cherish every moment he can get with Teddy, _his_ precious godson.


End file.
